


Fitting you with weapons

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Weapons, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just hoped Three would behave long enough for them to do so. Unlikely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting you with weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'This ain't a scene, it's an arms race' by Fall Out Boy.

As was the trend, the trip to the planet didn't go as planned. The authorities apparently knew them from the warrants out for their arrest, and now they were being brought in. One had no doubt that the others still on the ship- that is, four, five, and two- would get them out, he just hoped Three would behave long enough for them to do so. Unlikely, he thought, as the officers went to said man and asked him to 'remove all weapons from your person'.

Three scowled, took his guns out of their holsters, and handed them over. The man in front of him raised an eyebrow. Three pulled a knife from his boot. At the expectant look, he pulled a couple smaller guns and blades- and _rope??_ \- out of various hiding places on his clothing. Finally he conceded, pulling out some- whatever that weapon was, One didn't know and he wasn't sure he wanted to, and _where in the world_ was Three keeping all this stuff? The officers, seemingly satisfied, put away the weapons(along with the few guns that were from One and Six), and they set off toward wherever they were to be kept until they could be transferred to higher security.

That was when Three ripped a knife from somewhere and stabbed the person carrying their weapons, snatching the bag and tossing their weapons back before the authorities could even reach for their own. As Six and One kept the others at gunpoint, Three took out all of his guns and knives and put them back in their places, apologizing to his 'poor mistreated babies' along the way. 

As they were leaving, One stared at him in confusion. "How did you even have that many weapons? And where was that last one?"

"You don't want to know."

**Author's Note:**

> I just imagine Three doing this and wrote a drabble? Literally no editing here. This is my first time writing anything for this fandom.


End file.
